Field of the Invention
Described herein are devices relating generally to securing objects, such as stands and holders for pole-like objects, for example, umbrella stands and holders for holding or otherwise securing umbrellas. Devices described herein also relate specifically to securing devices and holders configured to connect to or fit with other objects, for example, stands configured to connect to or fit with large stationary objects, such as tables and parked vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
Many objects, for example, pole-like objects including flagpoles and umbrellas need to be secured in order to stand upright and properly perform their respective functions, for example, displaying a flag or banner, or supporting an umbrella such that individuals and objects under it are protected from environmental conditions such a hot sun or adversarial weather.
One problem with conventional securing devices, is that they do not adequately secure an object. Many outdoor tables, for example, in use for outside restaurant seating or in a backyard, have a pre-existing hole near their center that is intended to secure an umbrella to the table by placing the shaft-portion of the umbrella through the pre-existing hole. However, adverse environmental conditions such as strong wind or even clumsy human error of an individual bumping into the umbrella can loosen the umbrella, changing its position or disconnecting it from the table entirely. Additionally, if the winds are sufficiently strong enough, the table itself can be knocked over or moved due to movement of the umbrella.
Furthermore, when an individual attempts to transport a conventional table with an umbrella shaft situated in the table's pre-existing hole, the umbrella may become loose and becomes disconnected from the table. Accordingly, an individual transporting a backyard umbrella-table set will have to take the additional steps of removing the umbrella before transporting the table and then subsequently reconnecting it.
Conventional attempts to correct the above securing issue have utilized permanent connection of one or more components of a table or umbrella base to the ground or another object. An example of this permanent attachment of a portion of a table to the ground is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,897 to Reed, et al., entitled Beach and Lawn Table with Umbrella Holder. This permanent connection limits the mobility of an umbrella and table set-up and also results in the use of large, bulky components. Aside from the permanent attachment route, conventional attempts to correct this problem also include utilizing bulky and heavy umbrella bases to hold the umbrella in place and limit the movement of the umbrella or its affect on the table.